2 DayOld Candy
by Charxelle
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura and Touya are curious about Yukito's grandparents. What do they find out? What's the deal with 2 Day-Old Candy? Set in the 2nd season of CCS.


**Oneshot. Hehe...I'll forgive you if you dont read the whole thing JUST REVIEW IT!please?**

**Why is the title 2 Day Old-Candy?! Read until the end to find out. Plus, I like fanfics that have weird titles that have someting to do with the story. Read my fanfic called Burnt Fried Chicken, if you will.**

**This fanfic is set PROBABLY early third season, when Yukito could change to Yue and he doesnt know about it.**

**2 Day-Old Candy**

"…my grandparents are home today, why?" Yukito answered Sakura's question. He, Sakura, and Touya were having their lunch in the grass knoll behind their schools. Everyone brought their lunchboxes except for a certain Sun guardian snacking in Sakura's rucksack.

"Well, I thought, since me, Touya and otou-san haven't met them, we wanted to arrange lunch at your house for a change." Sakura ate her dessert: a candy Yukito gave her yesterday.

Yukito thought for a moment then smiled at his best friend's sister. "Of course you can. My grandparents are home for the week. They'd be happy to meet all of you."

"That's great!" Sakura clapped her hands together. Touya just nonchalantly drank his water from his thermos, listening to another one of his sister's happy-go-lucky ideas. Then he scooched over to his sister to whisper.

"Do you actually think Yukito's grandparents exist? Nobody could've given birth to his parents, much less take care of him." He whispered, trying to keep it as low as possible, so Yukito wouldn't hear. "Maybe his grandparents are an illusion made by Yue?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Sakura whispered back. "I'm curious. Maybe Yukito has grandparents after all. We'll never know unless we meet them."

"What are you two whispering back there?" Yukito was standing, all of his lunchboxes arranged. "The bell's rung! We might be late."

"Sorry, Yuki." Touya packed up his things. Sakura followed suit.

"So when can we visit?" Sakura asked while packing her chopsticks.

"Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday. You can come anytime." Yukito said before he and Touya dashed off to their school.

Sakura ran off to her own school, looking forward to visiting.

**The next day…**

Sakura was humming and skipping while she and Touya were walking to Yukito's house. Fujitaka had work to do so he had to stay home.

Sakura never visited Yukito's house, except for the time she fell off the high wall when the illusion card tricked her. She remembered the inside, though. It was a traditional Japanese-style house with the sliding paper walls and all. Not much furniture too.

Touya led the way to what seemed to Sakura an unfamiliar path. Sakura curiously looked around to see if any neighbors were around. Not a single one was seen.

"We're here," Touya announced. He rang the doorbell while Sakura ran her gaze over the lettering on top of the doorbell. "Tsu-ki-shi-ro…Residence." She read out loud. Then she looked at the house. It was a one-storey bungalow, unlike her 2-storey American-ish style house.

Yukito answered the door. "Oh, hi! Come in!" he led the two visitors to the dining room. Everything was set. Lunch enough for five (or ten, at it seemed) was arranged on the low-rise table. Five pillows were set on the floor. Sakura scanned the area. The dining room was nice and wide…and bare, she thought. Just a table set for five and the fluorescent light. No cabinets, no picture frames. Sakura felt a slight pang of pity.

Touya paid no attention. "So where are your grandparents?" he asked, seeming to already know the answer.

"They're in their room. Grandmother is taking a quick bath. She likes to, before lunch." Yukito answered. "I'll tell them you're here, ok?" He turned a corner and he was out of their sight.

"I TOLD you he had grandparents!" Sakura said with a smirk. Touya didn't move he just stared at the corner where his friend just turned.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Sakura was annoyed that her brother didn't answer. "HEY!!"

"Shh.." he held up a hand to shush her. Sakura was confused and turned her gaze at whatever Touya was looking at. To her surprise, she saw a faint blue light. Then it dissipated.

"It's Yue." Touya said in a monotone voice.

Sure enough, Yue flew out from the corner and noiselessly landed on the floor, looking at his mistress and her brother with cold, piercing, cat-like eyes.

"You two actually thought Yukito had real grandparents? Pathetic…" he scoffed as he folded his arms on his chest.

"I didn't think that," Touya protested. "The stupid monster here did."

"HEY!" Sakura stomped on her brother's left foot, making him shout.

"So, what did _you_ do to make Yuki think he had grandparents?" Touya questioned.

"I made him think that by making voices in his head, thinking he's hearing his grandparents." Yue explained plainly. "And when his grandparents are supposed to make an appearance, they come as an illusion to his eyes."

Touya merely nodded but Sakura started to sob.

"What's wrong, Mistress?" Yue softened at the sound of his Mistress crying and he knelt before her.

"So…so…Yukito's really alone in this house…without him knowing?" she buried her face in her hands, and later, her handkerchief. "I-it's all just an illusion! It's so unfair for him…" Yue and Touya sighed.

"That's the way it has to be." Yue explained. "Imagine if Yukito actually had grandparents. They'd have a heart attack if they happened to see me." He slowly wiped off Sakura's tears with his hand.

"Y-you knew about t-this…didn't you?" Sakura asked Touya. His arms were folded.

"I knew it the moment I entered the house." He said and turned his head away. "Stop crying, theres nothing to cry about."

Sakura hiccupped a few times and wiped her tears. She nodded, accepting the sad fact.

Yue stood and changed back to Yukito.

"Huh? I thought I was…" he looked around; confused. "…back there…"

Sakura secretly smiled a sorry smile.

"So, where's your grandparents?" Touya nonchalantly asked. Sakura looked up at him.

"They said they're leaving early and can't even eat their lunch here…" Yukito sighed. "Oh well…so shall we start eating?"

The three shared a quiet lunch. Yukito ate his grandparents' share of the meal.

--

--

--

**After lunch…**

"Goodbye!" Yukito waved outside his door to a non-existent car. Sakura and Touya waved too.

"I-it was nice to meet your grandpa and grandma." Sakura lied, feeling guilty. "They were kinda nice."

"Yeah…" Touya agreed. Yukito gratefully smiled.

"At least you finally got to meet them." He happily said.

"Yeah. We have to go too." Touya said.

"Leaving so soon?" Yukito almost regretfully said. "Here, take these cookies. Grandmother baked them 2 days ago." He fished a small bag from his pocket and handed it to Touya.

"Thanks…" Touya plainly said with a fake smile. He too was sad to know the truth.

"See you on Monday." Sakura managed to say. The two of them headed for the gate while Yukito waved goodbye to them.

The Kinomoto siblings started down the road, thinking about Yukito and what Yue just told them. They didn't say a thing.

Upon reaching their house, Fujitaka welcomed them with a nice fresh batch of butterscotch cookies.

"So, how was you visit at Yukito's? How are his grandparents?" he kindly asked.

Sakura heaved a huge sigh…"They were kind. I like them." She answered. Touya stared at her, giving Sakura a worried feeling. Nonchalantly, she took a cookie and nibbled at the edge.

"I wish I could've met them…but I'm busy." Fujitaka chuckled an airy laugh. He took two pieces of paper and put five cookies on each. He then secured them with a ribbon.

"Who are those for, Otou-san?" Touya asked.

"Well…"he started. "One is for your mother. You know how she loves butterscotch cookies." Fujitaka smiled at his wife's picture on the table. "And one is for Yukito. You can give this to him on Monday."

"It's always 2-day old cookies…" Sakura said.

"What?" Fujitaka and Touya said together.

Sakura smiled. "Yukito's grandmother gave us cookies she baked 2 days ago." She pointed to Touya's bulging pocket. "And we're giving him 2-day old cookies too…on Monday." Sakura laughed at the coincidence.

"Hm…I wonder what's the deal with 2-day old cookies then," Fujitaka joked as he put Yukito's cookies in the fridge and Nadeshiko's beside her picture.

Fujitaka resumed his work in his room and Touya watched television in the living room. Sakura was left thinking on the kitchen table.

"2 days interval…every other day." She was deep in thought. "Every other day Yukito gives me a candy too…every other day Yue makes sweets…"

**--**

**Yeah, I know, it's kinda subtle and saddish...but I was bored and my brain needs a tune-up...hahaha REVIEW!**

**BTW...the timeline is kinda tweaked for the story, ok? So forgive me if you got confused with it.**

**About Sakura's visits: the one mentioned here was in the 1st season...right?**

** the time her teddy bear became humongous coz there was a card in it has not happened in terms of the fanfic's timeline, you got it?**

**Every other time she visited Yukito...well...I'm not really sure, ok? Take it easy on me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!! **


End file.
